wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Time! (1998 video)
Wiggle Time is a September 2nd 1998 Re-Record Video Avaliable Now On VHS: Hit Entertainment: Hit Entertainment (Old Version Released From Village Roadshow Entertainment) Also Avaliable: Wiggle Time CD. Australia: September 2, 1998 America: August 1, 2000 UK: March,19,1999 ''They have done re-recording songs on the video which are'' *Get Ready To Wiggle *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Whenever I Hear This Music *Marching Along *Dorothy's Birthday Party Songs #Get Ready to Wiggle #Here Comes a Bear #Captain Feathersword #Uncle Noah's Ark #Ponies #Dorothy the Dinosaur #Whenever I Hear This Music #Henry The Octopus #Rock a Bye Your Bear #Magic Club Music (Greg's Magic Trick) #I Love It When It Rains #Quack Quack #Marching Along #Dorothy's Birthday Party #Wave To Wags #5 Little Ducks #Wiggly Medley #Wigglemix #Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy (Wiggle Puppets) Each song is introduced with a Big Red Car Riding A Banner Take Turns Like Yummy Yummy SS Feathersword Riding A Banner And Water Those Clouds Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves except for Jeff because he is asleep. The Wiggles have to wake him up. Greg remarks that Jeff is always falling asleep. At the count of 3, we'll wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff is awake. Anthony says that are you awake now Jeff and he said yes. and now it's time to Wiggle! Let's all wiggle, everybody! Song 1: Get Ready To Wiggle Greg introduces the next song about a bear, a kangaroo, a snake, and a wombat. Song 2: Here Comes A Bear Greg is introducing the next segment when Captain Feathersword comes behind each of the Wiggles and tickles them with his feathersword. Anthony introduces Captain Feathersword. Greg tells the Captain, "No more tickling," but the Captain tickles Greg again after he resumes his speech. This repeats a few times. Greg tells Captain no more tickling, and Captain says, "We should do a pirate dance then." The Wiggles repeat "A pirate dance!" in unison, and Captain says "Let's all do a pirate dance together." Song 3: Captain Feathersword Murray introduces the next song about a man who lived a long, long, time ago who was Uncle Noah. He had to save some animals from a flood so he built a boat and he called it an Noah's Ark. Murray then does the animal noies which are the duck, cow, roster, cat, goat and the donkey (But not the pig). And so he askes everyone if they can come aboard onto Uncle Noah's Ark with the Wiggles. Song 4: Uncle Noah's Ark Jeff is painting something that he saw on Farmer Browns farm. He takes the picture and shows it. It's a pony. Song 5: Ponies Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur that she is green with yellow spots, wears a white floppy hat and she loves to eat roses and she even sings "romp bomp a chomp." And then they sing a song all about Dorothy the Dinosaur. Song 6: Dorothy the Dinosaur . Song 7: Whenever I Hear This Music Jeff is being a octopus with another purple shirt over him. He asks if you know what he is and he is an octopus. And then he tells thats its just him. And then he tells that he has a friend who is a octopus who is Henry the Octopus. Song 8: Henry the Octopus The Wiggles are having a teddy bears picnic and Greg says that they know a song about teddy bears and say if everyone can sing and do the actions with them. Song 9: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Magic Greg does the Magic trick from the original Wiggle Time by doing the colouring book trick. Gregs Magic Trick: Colouring Book Trick Song 10: Magic Club Music Jeff is with Emma and Jessie and paint by using droppers. Jeff says to watch the paint come out of the dropper and says that it looks like rain. Song 11: I Love it When it Rains Fade Clouds Anthony and Greg introduce Captain Feathersword, who says "Ahoy there, me hearties" while swinging his feathersword but it flies in the air and lands on the ground. He tries again but it flies in the air and lands on the ground again. On the third try the sword hits him in the head and he falls to the ground. They ask Captain if he's alright, and Captain replies he's a bit quackers. Anthony and Greg imitate him saying "quack quack". Captain asks what about "cock-a-doodle-doo." They can do that too. Now we can all quack quack and cock-a-doodle-doo together. Song 12: Quack Quack FadGreg leads Murray and a line of kids and the the other Wiggles. The kids are holding presents. Greg says he and the others are going to Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. You can come too! Song 13: Marching Along The Wiggles do a birthday song for Dorothy. Song 14: Dorothy's Birthday Party After the video, three live concert songs are played. *Wave to Wags *Five Little Ducks *Wiggly Medley After The Concert,Two Puppets Song Are Play Taken Over By Them *Wigglemix *Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy (Wiggle Puppets) After The Puppets The Credit Closing credits with dance clips from this video and background music to Henry's Dance. Also See *Yummy Yummy (1998) *Wiggle Time (1993) Wiggle Time Previews #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythum #Hot Potato Music Video #Disney Channel #Playhouse Disney Promo Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Song #Nick Jr CBS Startup Bumper #Face The Wiggles #Nick Jr CBS Closing Bumper #Nick Jr #More Barney's Songs #Romp Bomp A Stomp Music Video Category:Oh, Wiggles Videos Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded